degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
We Got the Beat
We Got the Beat is the seventh episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 16, 2007 in the United States, and on February 18, 2008 in Canada. Summary Manny tries to find a date so repellent that her parents will be forced to call off her 18th birthday debut. Meanwhile, Jimmy learns what Ashley did to his rap. Main Plot Manny's parents throw her a Philippine Debut and she isn't too happy about that because right before they told her the news, she asked them if she could act. Her father said no and that she needed to focus on her science, so she hires Jay to be her date so her parents would have to call off the party, but her parents seemed to like Jay. Therefore, her parents didn't cancel the Debut. This made her want Jay to be even more repellent. They both told Manny's parents that they aren't going to college, and Manny will work as a slave to Jay. Her parents see the problem with Jay, but before her dad could complain, she told him that she was just acting. Her dad saw how good she was at that, and allowed her to act only if she takes some science classes in college. Manny is visibly happy, and then has her last dance with her father. This episode ends with everyone dancing at her party. Sub Plot Jimmy and Ashley are at The Dot talking about the demo. Ashley tries to hide the fact that she deleted his rap. At physio Jimmy meets Trina, and they become fast friends. Ashley finds Jimmy listening to the demo and she admits to deleting his rap. The two get into a fight and Ashley says that she didn't want to tell him because he's been let down too much. He replies saying that she was his biggest disappointment. In physio, Jimmy attempts to walk with the aid of Trina. Ashley gives Jimmy the real demo, and says that their music is more important, even if he may hate her. At a meeting with Griffin, Jimmy backs out, and tells Griffin to talk to Ashley. Trivia= *This episode marks Jay and Manny's first relationship. *This episode marks the first appearance of Trina. *This episode is named after the song "We Got The Beat" by The Go-Go's. *This is the only episode in which Griffin Pierce-Taylor appears but Marco Del Rossi, Ellie Nash and Paige Michalchuk do not. |-| Gallery= we-got-the-beat-1.jpg we-got-the-beat-2.jpg we-got-the-beat-3.jpg we-got-the-beat-4.jpg ammy fad.PNG trina.jimbo.PNG normal_bscap0208.jpg normal_bscap0209.jpg normal_bscap0210.jpg normal_bscap0215.jpg normal_bscap0219.jpg normal_bscap0221.jpg normal_bscap0227.jpg normal_bscap0225.jpg normal_bscap0229.jpg normal_bscap0232.jpg normal_bscap0241.jpg normal_bscap0245.jpg normal_bscap0242.jpg normal_bscap0247.jpg File:Normal bscap0093.jpg File:Normal bscap0129.jpg File:Normal bscap0144.jpg File:Normal bscap0153.jpg File:Normal bscap0160.jpg File:Normal bscap0180.jpg asdfasder.jpg asdfasfsaf.jpg dfhgfghdfhg.jpg dfsdfgdsgsdfg.jpg dsvbsdfgdgfasdf.jpg ewtertertert.jpg fdhfhgdfhgfhg.jpg fgjfghjfhjfg.jpg fhdfhgdgjfdhgsdf.jpg qweqeqwesg.jpg qwrewerwqrwer.jpg Ne mhnxtwedhH1qz4rgp.jpg E mhnxwqEqIE1qz4rgp.jpg MhnxwjylKR1qz4rgp.jpg MhnxnzbBtG1qz4rgp.jpg MhnxnqLf4u1qz4rgp.jpg MhnxrsZykd1qz4rgp.jpg Mhnxv1DeJV1qz4rgp.jpg Mhnxuvk8JQ1qz4rgp.jpg MhnxpffCmq1qz4rgp.jpg Mhnxsnv3rv1qz4rgp.jpg MhnxqpFbXe1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr mhnxt1GvRi1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr mhnxvgQ5Ey1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr mhnxxhgBh51qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr mhnxxcrpV41qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr mhnxmuB5EE1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhnxte0SJJ1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhnxmoC1CG1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhnxktM3CK1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhnxk5KftT1qz4rgp.jpg 43J.jpg 345H.jpg 786.jpg 3434N.jpg Image8J.jpg Image11D.jpg Image20T.jpg Rte.jpg Ert54.jpg Hioo.png Opio.png |-| Promos= *The N Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Steve Camilang as Uncle Eduardo *Marie V. Cruz as Julietta Santos *Von Flores as Joseph Santos *Nicco Lorenzo Garcia as Jubert *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Doug Morency as Mr. Bince *Nathaniel Stephenson as Griffin Pierce-Taylor *Terra Vnesa as Trina Absences *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Manny: "How can I respect someone who thinks every decision I make is wrong?" *Manny: "You ever been to a debut?" Jay: "A debut?" Manny: "Yeah, it's kinda like a big debutante ball thing. Listen, be my escort." |-| Featured Music= *''"Rip Your Heart"'' by Acute *''"Unvisited Stars by Jason Bajada |-| Links= *Watch We Got The Beat on YouTube *Watch We Got The Beat on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes